Hunger Games - RUD Edition/Episode 2
''Episode 2 (10) ''is the second episode of Hunger Games - RUD Edition. ''It first aired on February 27, 2017. Nighttime: 1 AM - 2 AM ''Into the Woods - 1 (Mountain Path) Emily, Matt, Archie and Jennifer wake up inside a cave. They have no idea how they moved from the lodge. Archie Andrews: '''How did we move from the lodge? '''Emily: '''Sabrina the Teenage Witch moved us with a spell. '''Archie Andrews: '''What, really?!?! '''Emily: '''Of course not, dummy! '''Jennifer: '''Hey, I would like if you guys would call me... Ms. Grundy. '''Matt: '''I'd call you Miss Child Predator. '''Archie Andrews: '''Here we go with this story again... '''Emily: '''Let's talk about important things. ''(turns to Matt) ''Do you have my cellphone? '''Matt: '''What, why would I have it? '''Emily: '''Because if I don't find it, you usually are the one who have it! '''Matt: '''Em, oh my God, maybe you forgot it at the lodge? '''Emily: ''(yells) I never forget my freaking phone in the middle of a killing game in a creepy winter lodge on a creepy mountain in a creepy arena! ''Church - Cemetery Six people wake up in what seems to be a cemetery not too far outside of a creepy church. It's Cheryl, Veronica, Joaquin, Osana, Budo and Sam. Budo Masuta: '''I think we should go towards the cemetery. '''Veronica Lodge: ''(to Budo) Sorry, but why? '''Sam: '''Would you like to enter the creepy church? '''Cheryl Blossom: ' I want to visit the torture room. Everyone turns to Cheryl. Sam: '''Churchs don't have torture rooms. '''Cheryl Blossom: '''Sure about that? Check history, bitch. '''Joaquin: ''(to Cheryl) Girl, I don't think that's the best idea. '''Cheryl Blossom: '''What if we find food supplies then? Seems like we're really far from the lodge, considering it doesn't even snow here. '''Osana Najimi: '''She has a point. '''Sam: '''Ok, then maybe we can split in groups of three? '''Veronica Lodge: '''I don't go in there. '''Joaquin: '''Me too. '''Osana Najimi: '''Me three. '''Cheryl Blossom: '(smiles) ''Seems like the groups have been formed. '''Sam: '''Ugh fine... ''Veronica, Osana and Joaquin visit the cemetery while Sam, Cheryl and Budo enter the church but they don't know a hooded figure is following them... Mines - 1 Mike, Jessica, Betty, Kevin and Shin are underground. '' '''Jessica: '''I'm freezing. Mike, please, let's be together so I won't freeze! ''(smiles and hugs him) Mike: 'Sure babe. '''Betty Cooper: '''Guys, look at this! ''Betty points at a weird satanic altar, at the top there's a weird skull and blood splattered everywhere, forming a letter 'B'. 'Kevin Keller: '''Reminds me of the murder board your father destroyed, Betty. '''Betty Cooper: '''It was a mistake! '''Mike: '''What are you guys talking about? '''Jessica: '''Look at that creepy 'B'. '''Betty Cooper: '''B.... Betty.... am I a demon? ''Shin Higaku isonly one amazed by the altar. He's touching the skull very carefully and the others are looking at him. 'Shin Higaku: '''This is an altar.... dedicated to a Demon called BOB. '''Jessica: '''Who is he? Reminds me of that guy who works on McDonalds. '''Shin Higaku: '''He's a very troublemaker... he likes to.... rape young girls.... '''Kevin Keller: '''Kinky. ''Sanatorium - 1 Ashley, Chris, Josie, Oka and Jughead are in the Main Hall of the 'Blackwell Sanatorium'. Everything was quite messed up and destroyed, broken things and various experiment files on the ground. 'Ashley: '''Oh my God! '''Josie: '''What? '''Ashley: '''This file talks about an electroshock experiment made in 1952. '''Jughead Jones: '''Holy crap, this is interesting stuff. ''Jughead takes the file from Ashley's hands and starts to read. 'Oka Ruto: '''I'm not a fan of experiments.... I like occult more.... '''Chris: '''Are you into satanic rituals? '''Oka Ruto: '''My friends and I always try to summon a real demon.... but we always fail.... '''Josie: '''Um, I'd like to do something more useful with my friends. Like, singing? '''Oka Ruto: '''Fair... enough.... ''Creepy Church - 2 Sam, Cheryl and Budo entered the church. Suddenly, the lights of the candels near the organ light up. '''Budo Masuta: ''(to Sam) Ok, was that you?! '''Sam: '''How? I've been near you this entire time! '''Cheryl Blossom: '''This is so exciting. ''Behind the altar there's a door that leads into some kind of basement. Sam: 'Wait, I think I've seen someone. '''Budo Masuta: '''It's probably your immagination. '''Cheryl Blossom: '''Follow me! ''The three of them arrive in a torture room. Full of creepy torture objects, such as the Iron Maiden. 'Cheryl Blossom: '''I love it. '''Sam: '''Why is there a freaking torture room?! '''Budo Masuta: '''Guess she was right after all.... ''Suddenly, one of the monitors turn on. It's Tom. 'Tom: '''Did you miss my beautiful face? '''Sam: '''What is happening? '''Tom: '''Seems like you reached the famous Torture Room. One of you won't come out alive. '''Cheryl Blossom: '''Awesome, I love being on the edge between life and death. '''Budo Masuta: '''This is really creepy, cut it out! '''Tom: '''One of you will be put inside the Iron Maiden. Who will be pretty enough to try that? ''The screen changes to Crim. 'Crim: '''Yes you rats. By the end of the procedure, you'll be wigless enough not to put on a turban. '''Sam: '''This makes no sense. '''Crim: '''Following our executioner, one of you will be put inside the Iron Maiden. Who shall you vote? '''Budo Masuta: '''Wait, what executioner? ''The hooded figure appears from the darkness. Sam and Budo scream. 'Budo Masuta: '''I will fight you! '''Crim: '''The executioner's identity will be revealed once the chosen one is dead. '''Cheryl Blossom: '''I vote for Sam. '''Sam: '''I vote for Cheryl. ''The two girls turn to Budo. The guy doesn't know what to respond and reluctantly says..... Sam. '''Sam: ''(yells) You fucking bitch! No! ''The figure locks Sam inside the torture object. She screams for a few minutes... until everything is back to silence. Budo Masuta: ''(cries) You made me kill her! '''Cheryl Blossom: '''This is such a bad word. I just 'protected' her from that rapist called Archie Andrews. '''Crim: '''This is so good, rats. Kudos! And now, prepare.... ''The executioner takes off their mask, it's.... Nanette Manoir: 'Bonsoir, mon cheri! You may already know me but je suis Nanette Manoir! ''Into the Woods - 2 The four of them got out of the cave and were walking in the snowy forest. '''Archie Andrews: ''(to Matt) She's still mad about her phone, right? '''Matt: '''I really don't know where could it be... '''Jennifer: '''Maybe someone stole it. '''Emily: '(to Jennifer) ''No, you bitch! I'm quite sure I had it with me till we woke up! '''Jennifer: '''I'm sorry... '''Matt: '''Hey Em, I think we are in a dangerous zone. ''They were on the edge of a cliff. Emily: 'Such a beatiful view! '''Archie Andrews: '''Hey guys... ''Archie points at a bunch of deers surrounding them. '' '''Jennifer: '''Oh my, the natural ecosystem of this zone! I'm flattered! '''Emily: '''Fine, let's go. ''There's a strange noise and the deers run away. 'Emily: '''What the fuck. ''Suddenly, a small pink thing hits Emily's head. 'Emily: '''Who the fuck threw that?! '''Matt: '''Hey, Em.... I think it's your phone. ''The guys come closer. It was definitely Emily's phone. 'Emily: '''This... this is impossible! ''Matt catches the phone and gives it to his girlfriend. But he trips and falls to his death, breaking his head on a rock. Jennifer and Archie are shocked, Emily cries. 'Emily: '''Matt... no! ''...... In one of the creepy rooms of the Mountain Lodge, the monitors turns on and Claire appears. 'Claire: '''Hiya! Seems like quite a bit happened since the last time.... what will happen later? Who threw Emily's phone? Was it really one of them? And what is Nanette Manoir doing here? Find it out next time! ------''The monitor's screen shows the fallen tributes' faces * '''DISTRICT 6 - SAM * DISTRICT 8 - MATT ------''"Oh my God..."'' Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - RUD Edition" Category:Season 2 of Hunger Games